loki's fate
by baron sanmdi
Summary: Loki's way funny start over. I'm gicing up this one, so mp if you want to keep updating it
1. settling

So... he did not know if he should laugh or cry, not that he would ever cry.

The situation was clear enough to see it would be a bad idea to stay. They had him restrained, as were the other, and he did not want to go anywhere in this state.

As they were moving to Helgen, they stopped to grab a suspicious man, by their standard anyway. This man was apparently named Bjorn the stubborn. He told them he was coming back from visiting his relatives but the soldier did not believe him and arrested him. His clothes were casual, well they were in Asgard, and he did not understand the abuse of authority here.

Seeing they were not paying him any attention, he smirked at the two stormcloack whose name he already forgot and teleported. He did not know where he would end but anything would be better than with those brute.

He spoke too fast. Some kind of troll was looking down on him when he opened his eyes. Not waiting to see if said giant would use his large mass, he set him in fire with a pillar of flame. The beat instantly died.

He could hear Thanos laughing in the back of his mind. The mad titan found the whole situation hilarious. While he still expressed his displeasure at his situation he found the experience amusing. Seeing the north god treated as a common criminal and almost squashed by a giant was humorous.

Looking around he saw nothing but small lake. He levitated himself to have a better view and finally found something. A small castle, in bad state, was near his position. It took him a few minutes to reach it while flying and he was surprised to receive an arrow to the shoulder while reaching it. It did not pierce his skin or even his clothes but he could not let the person or beast that did it be without punishing he, her or it.

Landing in front of the main tower, he saw five warrior standing ready to fight him. He was about to maim them when he saw the face of two children coming out from behind a wall. He could also hear women calling for them as low as they could.

The situation was more complicated than it seemed.

The men and women in front of him were tense. Seeing that they did not attack again he put his hand up and smiled hoping they would understand he did not want to fight. Without surprise they understood and one of them, a woman, approached him. She was the leader of this ragtag group apparently.

From the look of her gear and her face, she did not have a decent sleep in a while. Now that he could study them calmly, he could see they were all tired.

"Greeting sorcerer"

She did not bow nor did she kneel, she was glaring at him. Another Sif then.

"Greeting."

He did not want to ask question first.

"May I know the reason of your presence?"

Right to the point then.

"I'm currently searching for a place to settle as I am new to this part."

Not a lie nor the truth. They did not name him Silvertong for nothing. The woman looked conflicted and asked if she could discuss it with her comrade. Seeing no reason to refuse he nodded. HE used a small spell to listen tough.

"Aafrid, are you crazy? He could be sent by the talmor, or worse, the empire!"

"Calm yourself! He is human, I saw his face close enough. You saw him fly, no known mage could do so. Who know what else he could do. I say we let him stay."

He did not know her yet but he liked this one.

"Daghild is right, I say let him stay. We could use the help of a mage."

he liked this one too, he liked when people went his way.

"You're right but Berg isn't wrong, we don't know him. He could be an assassin for all we know."

So their leader was cautious. It would be a good things if it did not hinder him. Looking around he saw a pack of wolf approaching and though of something. Using a large pillar of fire he killed the whole pack. It would make a point.

The group saw this and looked briefly at him.

"Well, seeing this, I say he could have killed us easily if he wanted to."

The other nodded slowly and Aafrid came back to him.

"We have a room on top of the tower. We will give it to you in exchange for your help in protecting our people."

She looked anxious as she gave her condition. A place to stay against protection, easily done.

"Very well."

She was about to enter the tower to show him his new home but stopped when she saw he did not move. She only saw him move his hand the tower rumbled. It took a few minutes but the building was reappearing itself, as if the flow of time was reversed. Her people looked in awe at this. The children were looking at what was happening with curiosity while the men and women he did not see before were trying to keep them from running in the changing fortress.

When it finally ended, they could barely recognize their hideout. It looked like the place had been built recently. He walked past the stunned woman and sent her a smirk. It was good to show off from time to time.

She did not show him where his room was but he found it easily. It was a bit simple, it reminded him of his small cabin on midgard. It was welcoming but he changed the room to be like his bedroom in Asgard. The material wasn't here so he had to create it. It would usually took a lot out of him but now that he paid it attention, He could feel the raw power everywhere around him, as if this whole realm was made for magic.

He went to his empty study and sat , looking by the window. The people he met were moving in the fortress, leaving their camp for a more secure and comfortable. He looked past them and saw the remain of the wolf he killed. He would go study the beast later, he had to engrave protection rune on the walls now if he wanted to be done before night came.

He was about to leave when he saw something move where the wolf were. It was small, teleporting near the remain he spotted a small ball of fur. He approached it and the pup was growling at him cutely. Norn it reminded him of Fenrir when he came to life.

He knelt gently and approached his hand near enough so the beast could smell him. This one was too young to have his instinct of hunter and approached him slowly. He smelled his hand and yapped as he licked it. Grabbing the small wolf to his chest he smiled and went back to his room. It would be good to have a trusted companion with him.


	2. interesting

It was so... different.

While this people had some common points with his universe they also had a lot of differences. They look the same but are stronger, they do know about technologies but prefer to keep things simple.

He spoke with them and learned a lot. He was apparently in an old fort called Mistwatch. It was abandoned a long time ago when it's lord died. Now, they occupied since no Jarl wanted to repair it.

This group fled from their cities because of the current war.

A faction known as the stormcloack want to free their country of the empire and elves or dominion as she called them while the empire want to unify them while depriving them of their faith.

One wanted to be "free" from the empire and other races while another wanted unity at the cost of personal freedom.

All in all, it was a bad situation for anyone.

Anyway, a few weeks went past and the group kept growing. He now had more then fifty people to take care of. Luckily they all had the possibility to learn magic so he took three disciples. He taught them HIS way of magic. The book they gave him showed him that the way they used it here was vastly different and polyvalent but harder to master.

They took the healing art rather easily but runic was harder as was the ritual based magic. He also acquired the role of chief somehow. When something important happened they always came to him and they only accepted new head with his advice.

The thief downfall he put on the main gate kept the dangerous one out and allowed "his" group to "take care" of them. Kill them if you do not understand. When he learned of this particular rune on earth he almost immediately tried to replicate it and succeed. Simple yet so useful .

He made a few repelling ward around the plantation to protect the farmers and helped them build the structures they needed to maintain or build their armours and weapons. They somehow left him alone aside from a man with the best armour guarding his door and a woman helping him with the document he wrote or reporting what was happening in the fort.

If he did not know better he would bet they somehow were making him a Jarl. He put the idea aside as it was ridiculous. He never gave them order nor did he collect tax or anything a Jarl would do.

The woman, a Khajiit, was smart. She always knew how to tell a news or when not to interrupt him. She worked hard and he rewarded her work by teaching her a few spell to ease her work or daily life.

Their way to use this universe mana was fascinating. They were somehow borrowing it instead of using it and followed some kind of rule to apply their spells. He found the school of alteration and conjuration very interesting. Limited but interesting. Those daedra were looking more intriguing than ever, long lived being able to use magic as they wished. He would need to pay attention to them. Until now his protection did not pick anything but one can't be too sure.

XoX Aafrid PoV XoX

When they sent camp in the old fort, she knew they would not be able to keep going. Running away with children and civilian was proving to be too difficult for them.

Then, one day, everything changed. A man came flying and one of her men le loose an arrow on him. It did nothing but make him raise an eyebrow. She knew a lot about wizards and never heard of any of them able to fly. Levitate briefly a few foot above the ground maybe but so high and without incantation...

He was oddly nice, noble even. He did not begrudge them the arrow nor did he try to make them serve him. He proved his power, she know he was making a point with the pillar of flame.

When she gave her condition she knew it would be dangerous and was surprised to see him accept.

What she saw next blew her mind. With a few gesture of his hands he repaired the fort. Time went backward and stone went back to their place of origin. It was awe inspiring. This man had done something only heard in legend.

As time passed he proved himself as a good leader and even better man. He took three apprentice who learnt directly under him and taught them how to heal and craft rune to protect or upgrade things. When asked about him they said he was a patient man but he expected the best out of them.

It did not take long before there was enough refugee to call the fort a town. They used the rooms of the castle to host everyone and ultimately decided to make the sorcerer their Jarl. Aside from the food and cleaning of his room, he never asked for anything.

To make things official, they gave him a huscarl, a warrior that recently joined and successfully passed the door of truth made by the mage. They also assigned him an helper, A khajiit named Daro'ahni, a literate woman with a silver tongue.

This worked fine, they went to him when they needed to make important decision or when they really needed his help. He was very quiet and his way to use magic very different. With the way things were going, this place would soon be city and they would have the strength to protect themselves.

Already, they had a militia strong enough to protect the fort and it's people against other town, soon even the empire and dominion would not dare to attack them. If the power of the sorcerer was anything to go by, and if is apprentices learnt well under him then, they would have nothing to fear in the future.

She just hoped The other city would not hear of them too soon.

XoX Daedra realm XoX

Something... new appeared recently. They could not see what it was for it was protecting itself. Boethia could feel that whatever it was, it appealed to her, as it did with Hermaeus et Mephala.

It was not unusual for Mephala to share an interest with him with rarely was it the same for hermaeus.

They had tried most of their power to observe him bu nothing worked, whatever it was, it's power was either working differently then their or this being was as powerful as them.

In the distance he did not see Meridia disappear. While the three of them were interested in it the most, it did not mean the others were not interested either.

Still, the dragonborn had recently came out of hiding, he would take care of "it" when time would allow it.

XoX Aedra realm Xo

Julianos was intrigued, it rarely happened but this being, whoever or whatever it was appealing to his divinity. Maybe he could meet him, after all, who would care enough?


	3. factions

Things were going smoothly. The people he protected were now able to look after themselves. His apprentices were doing great work and the farm were already producing food. It was surprising to see how fast things grew here.

He saw them plant the seed a few days ago and it was already coming out of the soil. The being that made this world, or modified it either did care a lot about it's inhabitant or did not care to regulate the power of the land.

In just three month, the small group became a community. They went from a dozen people to a hundred and when he looked by the window he could see the children playing in the courtyard while the warrior were training and the civilian doing their jobs.

It was surprising to see a culture so similar to his while so different. They placed men and women on the same level and did not seem to care about role as much as the aesir did. He should have guessed it when he saw a woman as the leader of the warriors.

Also, e recently gave them his first order.

While he did not care how they spent their time or what they had their faith in, he made school for children and people that needed it obligatory. He wanted them to be able to read and write and be able to do some simple calculation. He made sure to establish some rules, while he found most of theirs relied on common sense, some were too backward for his taste.

As such, sacrifice or violence because of faith were forbidden.

Daro'ahni made sure to keep things running while his Huscarl always stood guard near him. It was amusing. He still remember when he had to kill those stupid elves that attacked the fort. They threw spell at his protection and kept spouting nonsense about the people here being heretic and whatnot.

They looked a lot like the dark elves.

A simple rain of fire took care of them. They were hardly worse any thought. When his helper told him about them, he expected wizard of high standard, not some common thug throwing spells of poor quality.

Anyway, his runes protected the fort as intended and he did not need to worry about future attack if it was the best they had.

It was the only notable event he could think of. There was also story of a dragonborn killing a dragon recently, a man with the soul of a dragon and the body of a warrior. It sounded more impressive than it was. While he never saw a drake here, he defeated a few of them back when he was exploring the nine realms.

The beast while very resistant were not invincible and if you prepared yourself, you could easily take care of them.

The moons were showing themselves, he did not see the day pass. He was about to go to sleep but he could feel a presence in his room. It was raw but felt like darkness. Not evil but neutral. As if darkness came to life.

"I heard of your race. Being of raw power able to shape reality. Worshipped by many but more in fear than awe. If I am right, you must be Nocturne. Pleasure to meet you."

If it was surprised to be seen or detected, it did not show it. it remained immobile, it's face hidden in the darkness. He could not see her only feel her presence.

"A pleasure."

He leaned on his seat and looked at her. If he had to guess, "it" was a "she". The voice gave him this much information. Her voice did not waver, as plain as possible.

"Could you explain why you are here?"

Usually, he would have casted a spell to protect himself or keep her from leaving but he did not want to initiate a fight here. He did not want to endanger the people that fed him and looked up to him. Based on the what he could sense from here, she would be hard to contain, harder to track.

"You are a mystery and I don't like mystery. Already my brothers and sisters are trying to find information about you. None could observe you and it took me considerable effort to bypass your protection."

It wasn't unexpected. Powerful being always searched for others powerful being. She seemed disinterested but he now knew better. She wanted to know what and who he was.

"I... see."

She disappeared as soon as she finished her sentence. He expected her to probe him but apparently she had other plan.

She was either really discrete or disinterested. Either way, she warned him and he could prepare for them. Sheogorath and Molag bal were the most dangerous but it did not mean other wouldn't try anything.

He would need to work on the runes, they would need massive power up. Maybe add something to keep the dragon from his fort? He would need to speak with his apprentices. They needed to prepare counter measure or at least be ready to flee if the daedra came in person.

He could fight them if needed but they stood no chance as they were.

XoX Windhelm XoX

It was worrying. Somehow, a new city appeared out of nowhere in his territory. He heard about it by chance when two of his guard spoke about it. Apparently this new city was led by a sorcerer with high power.

This city was still mysterious as no thief or spy managed to enter it. He tried to send some but they all failed to enter it. He had virtually no information on the man and this fort. His presence wasn't really a problem, the area they lived in was barren after all, but he needed to know if they were neutral , against or with him.

The good news tough, was that they were not the dominion ally. If the story were any thing to go by, the sorcerer killed them all when they attacked him.

He would need to call a meeting with all the Jarl. While they did not all agree about the empire, they still wished for skyrim to be relatively peaceful. They needed to decide what to do with this.

It looked like Skyrim would soon have a tenth city. It would be a good thing as the territory this old fort was situated was mostly abandoned and people rarely travelled because of the emptiness between the cities.

New border would need to be drawn and they would need to meet the man to officially "recognize" his rule and city.

XoX Domion PoV XoX

Those idiots, they had to attack him. She told them to approach with extreme caution. Whoever was this man, he was dangerous. Their position in skyrim was shaky enough, they did not need to make another powerful enemy.

When they ended the war, they were in a position of power but now, the human and other species were a lot more numerous while they had difficulty to buff their number. Having long life kept them from reproducing as fast as the human and even if they were more experienced, they were still mortal and loosing even one of their people was a heavy cost.

She know they were monsters in the way they dealt with the faiths of this country but she would not see another war because of some backward religion. The Nord wer the worst when they met them, spilling nonsense about acquiring godhood by killing for glory and fame. She knew they needed to forget about their old way but they were stubborn.

Because of her subordinate, she would need to meet this man in person. A show of good faith would maybe change his view about them.

It was difficult enough to keep her men in leash, she did not need to worry about something else.


End file.
